


Mascot of Eregion

by lynndyre



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Celebrimbor lives, Gen, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: Celebrimbor's workshop held gems and metals enough to make a hoard for a very small dragon.(Galadmîr can breathe perfectly heated flames for metalworking, and loves helping create shiny things)





	Mascot of Eregion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Narya_Flame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya_Flame/gifts).



**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Upon the Hearth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649036) by [Narya_Flame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya_Flame/pseuds/Narya_Flame)




End file.
